Their Song
by Really Big Hat
Summary: Take me back to the house in the backyard tree, said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me. You never did, you never did. Take me back when our world was one block wide, I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried. Just two kids, you and I...


**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, it's characters, or Mary's Song (Oh My My My) by Taylor Swift.**_  
_

**Words: 3,897  
**

**Characters: Sokka, Toph, Hakoda, Katara, Poppy, Appa, Momo, Lao, (spoke/spoke to) Aang, Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, Gran Gran, Penga, Ho Tun, and Lin (mentioned)  
**

**World: AU (since it's impossible for Sokka to be Lin's dad in the actual series)  
**

* * *

_She said, I was seven and you were nine_

_I looked at you like the stars that shined_

_In the sky, the pretty lights_

Toph walked down the halls of her estate, letting the vibrations of their guests lead her to the right room. Her ears pricked as she heard a delightedly amused squeal come from the guest room.

"Check it out, Katara!" a boy's voice said enthusiastically. "They have _running water_!" Toph could hear the faucet of the guest room's bathroom run, then turn off, then run again, then turn off again. "It's that _so cool_!" Hearing the amused voice of the boy, Toph's blind eyes couldn't help sparkle.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled_

_And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

Sokka helped a 13 year old Toph off of Appa and guided her through the snow and ice. Toph narrowed her eyes into a constant scowl, irritated that she couldn't see anything and had to be led around everywhere.

"I hate this place." she grumbled as Sokka led her to his father.

"Sokka, Toph." he greeted, opening up the animal skin curtain they used as a door. The three sat down at the small table as Hakoda poured a small glass of something to each of them. "How have you two been?" he asked, gently, watching his son give the glass to his best friend, who angrily took it and muttered something.

"Great!"

"Terrible." Hakoda just smiled and watched as the blind earth bender never let go of his son's arm, not even to take a drink of her tea.

"How's Aang and Katara been?" he asked.

Sokka shuddered. "Oogified." Toph snickered at her friend's choice of words while Hakoda just cocked an eyebrow.

"There in Ba Sing Se with the Earth King." Toph cleared up.

The Southern Watertribe chief nodded. "Ah. Well I better show you guys were you'll be staying for the next week." Hakoda said, getting up from his spot and walked out the door while Sokka and Toph fallowed. "Oh and son," Hakoda stopped Sokka, a smile curving on his lips. "you should probably start picking out the type of stone and fabric you want for your engagement necklace." Sokka cocked an eyebrow while Hakoda chuckled. "You'll figure it out eventually."

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree_

_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me_

_You never did, you never did_

The two stood in Toph's metal bending school. All her students were out in town, gathering groceries. Toph earthbent a rock up to about her chest area and punched it, sending it flying towards Sokka. The water tribe boy ducked and took out his sword, cutting and dodging nearly every rock she flung at him.

"You can't win." he taunted.

"I'm bigger then you and faster then you."

Toph smirked. "Yeah, but I'm more skilled then you." she countered, and dodged Sokka's blow and sent a rock hurtling towards his gut.

"Oof!" he grunted as he fell to the floor.

"Told you."

Sokka smiled in defeat. "Yeah, yea, good game." he managed to say as he tried to regain his breath.

Toph smirked and put her hands on her hips triumphantly. "Why thank you very much." she smiled. Sokka rolled his eyes at his friend's cockiness, but just smiled back at the girl.

_Take me back when our world was one block wide_

_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_

_Just two kids, you and I...Oh my my my my_

The two walked down the street of the small town they lived in, Toph ate some leeche nuts as they walked along. The streets were empty and didn't harbor a living soul other then the two best friends.

"Truth or Dare." Toph asked the Watertribe boy.

"Dare."

Toph pondered for a moment, then snapped her fingers. "I dare you to kiss me." She joked, a grin plastered on her face.

Sokka stopped in mid step. "Uh…"

"Can't back out of a dare." she reminded him.

"Yea…" he murmured as he started to lean in. Toph's eyes widened.

_I didn't think he'd do it!_ she thought, panicking. Just as they were about to make lip contact, the blind earthbender ducked and ran down the street.

"I thought there was no backing out of dares!" Sokka called for her, running to catch up to her.

"That was for you! I didn't mean I couldn't!"

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly_

_I wasn't that little girl you used to see_

_But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

Sokka made his way through the crowd of fancy dressed people, bright blue eyes searching for one certain girl.

"Sokka?" the sound of a familiar voice made him turn around, only to see Toph dressed in a really fancy green and yellow dress with part of her hair tied up and the rest down loose.

Sokka smiled instantly. "Toph!" he grabbed the blind girl and hugged her close, crushing her insides. "I've missed you so much! With you gone, it's just Katara and Aang! And their oogies are getting worse each day!"

Toph pried herself away from the gleeful Watertribe boy- _no_, Toph corrected herself- _man. Watertribes_man. "Wanna step outside?" she asked him, "It's stuffy in here with all the people."

Sokka looked around, "Won't your parents be worried?"

Toph shrugged and scoffed. "Who cares? Are you with me?" she asked, holding out her arm.

Sokka shrugged. "Eh, why not." He looked over to Katara and Aang who were clearly occupied with each other's company. "It's not like the two 'oogie buddies' will miss me." he stated, linking his arm with his blind companion's and marched out the door.

They walked around the garden, talking and catching up. "You know what, Sokka?" Toph asked, staring blankly ahead like she always did, their arms still linked.

"What?"

"I miss flying."

Sokka did a double take and stared at Toph. "You do?" He asked, shocked.

The now-sixteen year old girl nodded. "Yeah, I do. And I miss the big fuzz ball."

Sokka smiled. "Then it's a good thing we used Appa to get here. Come with me." He said, pulling the blind earthbender along with him. As they approached the outside of the estate where Aang had parked his bison, a large smile broke out onto Toph's mouth.

"Is Momo here too?" she asked, hopefully as she felt an extra pair of smaller footsteps that were very familiar.

Sokka nodded. "Yeah. He was really disappointed that he couldn't come in to see you."

Almost instantly, a large pillar of earth shot out of the ground right above were they stood and shot them upward, over the large hedge. Toph must've calculated well because they landed directly on Appa's saddle. Sokka smiled awkwardly as he realized Toph had landed ontop of him.

"Uh…" they said in unison as they both awkwardly tried to scramble off of each other. Toph let her bangs fall over her face to cover the rosy blush that was being painted onto her cheeks. Sokka grabbed the reigns while Momo crawled up to perch himself onto Toph's shoulders and licked her face.

Toph giggled. "I missed you too, Momo." she smiled affectionately.

Sokka smiled at the two and shook the reigns. "Appa, yip yip!" he shouted, making the large bison jump up in the air and take flight. The blind earthbender wrapped her arm around his, a routine they were both quite used to, but this time it made Sokka's spine shiver and make a deep blush appear onto Toph's cheeks. Sokka smiled at the sensation as he looked back to the sky, the wind pulling both their hair back.

The Watertribesman looked back at his best friend smiling at nothing in particular. Sokka couldn't help but sigh happily, causing the girl to grip her hold on him tigher and snuggling into his side.

_Toph certainly has grown…_

"Toph?" he asked after a while.

"Hm?" she asked, not moving.

"I got you something for your birthday." he smiled, her grip loosing as she sat upright.

"Well, what is it?" she asked, rather impatient.

Sokka let go of the reigns and reached his left arm into his pocket and fished out a small, black, stone ring and placed it in Toph's hand.

"Uh… Sokka… this isn't what I think-"

Sokka cut her off. "Toph, we've known each other for a long time, right?" he asked, his voice shaking with nervousness.

The blind girl nodded her head slowly. "Yea…"

"And we've always been best friends, right?"

The girl nodded, scarred were this was going.

"Well, I really like you and," he took the ring off of the palm of the girls hand and gently slid it onto the girl's right ring finger. "I would like you to become my girlfriend." That wasn't what Toph was expecting, but for some reason, she felt like this was better. Warm tears of happiness begun to well up in her ivory green eyes. She smiled and punched his right arm.

"Of course I will, you idiot." she warmly agreed, snuggling back into his arm.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_They never believed we'd really fall in love_

_And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes_

_And said oh my my my..._

The now official couple parked Appa outside the estate where they found him. Sokka helped his new girlfriend off of the bison and she earthbent them across the hedge.

"We tell my mom, not my dad. Okay?" she confirmed before they walked through the large doors allowing them access to Toph's party.

Sokka nodded. "Right." he agreed before walking in. The boy searched for the familiar face of Toph's mother just before he felt Toph's warm hand grip his.

"She's over there." she pointed into the crowd and pulled him along.

"Aw, Toph, darling." Her mother greeted as we approached them. "I see you found your friend." she acknowledged Sokka as the Watertribesman bowed at his girlfriend's mother.

"Yeah… about my _little friend_," Toph begun. "He's uh… my… boyfriend."

Toph's mother smiled. "Oh my, my, my! How delightful! Oh, just wait until your father hears. I shall start making wedding arrangements immediately! What kind of flowers would you two like for your wedding? Oh, there must be panda lilies! And we'll get the finest music in all the Earth Kingdom and-"

Toph stopped her mother. "No mom, we're not getting married yet." she confronted. "And you're _not_ going to tell dad about us, understand?" her voice was even, yet forceful.

"Why?"

"Because… well… he's _dad._"

Toph's mother gave a small laugh. "Oh sweetie, I know your father can be difficult, but he's understanding."

Toph scoffed. "Yeah right."

"And besides, he always figured you two would end up together."

That last part caught the earthbender's attention. "Really?"

Poppy nodded her head. "Oh absolutely." Toph pondered while Sokka kept quiet.

"Still, don't tell him until we're ready."

Poppy nodded. "Of course, sweetie."

Toph smiled. "Thanks, mom." she muttered and hugged her mother. "You wanna dance, Sokka?" The girl asked her boyfriend. A large smile broke out onto Sokka's face.

"I thought you'd never ask. But I gotta warn you, I got two left feet."

Toph grabbed the Watertribesman's hand and headed to the dance floor. "That's fine. As long as you keep your left feet to yourself." she smirked.

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up_

_Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me_

Nineteen year old Sokka stumbled blindly through the path in the dense forest, familiar hands clutching tightly onto his broad shoulders. Sokka could feel the sweat building up were the blindfold Toph had tied onto his head. Sokka blew upwards, trying to cool off.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked.

"I don't know."

Sokka's smile immediately turned into a frown as his eyebrows drooped. "Great. I'm being led through a thick, dark forest blindfolded with only a blind girl, who doesn't know where she's going, I may add, to get me around. That's wonderful." he sarcastically added as Toph held onto his shoulders tightly, making him stop.

"We're here!" she announced, tearing the blindfold off of her boyfriend. Sokka took a second to let his eyes adjust to the sudden light. The forest wasn't dark at all. It was the complete opposite. Sun shone beautifully through the leaves of the trees and the water from a small stream next to them let the sunlight reflect off of it, making everything seam brighter.

"Toph, this is beautiful." Sokka breathed, admiring it.

"Yeah, I can't see everything about it, but what I can see, it's pretty, I'll tell you." Toph made her way to the bank of the creek, dangling her legs and letting her dirt-stained feet skim the cool water. She patted the ground next to her, motioning Sokka to sit down. "I won't bite." she assured him, smirking, purposely showing him her teeth.

The Watertribesman chuckled as he sat down. "Well, there was that one time…" he joked.

Toph punched his arm. "Hey, that was a one time thing! How else was I suppose to get my seal jerky if I had let you keep a hold of it." she defended.

Sokka just chuckled and opened up his arm, signaling her to snake hers around his. Toph quickly agreed as she snuggled into her boyfriend's side.

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight_

_The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight_

_You stayed outside till the morning light_

_Oh my my my my_

Sokka had watched as Toph shut the opening in her earth tent. It was obvious she was angry. Sokka sighed. "Sokka, you idiot." he scolded himself. "Why did you have to open up your big mouth?" The Watertribesman sat down on the floor, his back leaning against his angry girlfriend's earth tent, knowing that she could see him. The brunette slammed his forehead onto his hand, gripping his hair.

The black haired girl laid down on the ground and sighed angrily. "He's such an idiot!" the blind earthbender groaned. She could feel hot tears well up in her eyes as she turned from her back to her stomach. She hit the ground hard with her legs, getting a good view of everything. The trees, the stones, the river, and the handsome, Watertribesman who sat just outside her tent. She could see every detail of his expression. The forlorn expression in his cheek muscles, the drooping of his eye lids and eyebrows, the slow, saddening steady beat that his heart gave out, and the occasional puff of air he'd give out that she new was a sigh.

Toph groaned. "Why must he be so hard to stay mad at?" she muttered, as she rolled back onto her back. Suddenly, she could feel the heavy cloud of sleep wash over her, soaking her in its essence. The blind girl yawned. "I bet you when I wake up, he won't even be there." she murmured as she closed her eyes.

Toph flew open her eyes, remembering what had happened the night before, and a wave of mixed emotions of aggravation, sadness, anger, and longing washed over her, making her heart ache. The black haired girl punched the ground as she tried to stagger up from her spot, her muscles still stiff from sleep.

She widened her eyes when she felt the same thing she felt the night before. Her boyfriend still sat in the same place, and judging by his breathing and heartbeat, he hadn't had a wink of sleep.

Toph narrowed her eyes in aggravation. _We're suppose to be angry at each other,_ she thought. _Maybe he truly is sorry…_ With that thought, the blind earthbender pulled the wall down, letting herself out of her earthen tent.

Sokka jerked with surprise and shot up to his feet. "Toph!" he shouted, still groggy with tiredness.

"Sokka, don't." she warned, as she continued to walk away from her boyfriend.

"No, Toph, I want to say-"

"That you were right and I shouldn't have run off and now you're going to break up with me, right?" Toph guessed.

Sokka shook his head. "No, I wanted to say… I'm sorry for what I said. I know your dad is still a touch subject for you, and is the reason why we're out here, traveling the world again, on the run. I shouldn't have brought it up and said what I said. I was wrong to do it, and once I said it, I regretted it. I was truly afraid you won't forgive me, and I don't blame you if you don't." The young Watertribesman looked down at his dirty shoes, only to be brought up by Toph's lips capturing his. It was small, yet meaningful, soft, yet forceful, sweet, yet sour. It was everything the couple had wanted, loved, hated, and envied and more. And just as fast as it came, it was over.

"So, you forgive me?" Sokka asked, a smile plastered onto his face.

Toph smirked. "What do you think?"

_A few years had gone and come around_

_We were sitting at our favorite spot in town_

_And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

The two had been taking a trip to Gaoling to visit Toph's parents after they had received a letter from Toph's mom saying that she wished to see them, and that Lao was on a business trip to Ba Sing Se. They now sat on a bench in front of their favorite deli with Sokka's arm around Toph as she leaned into his side.

"When do you think your father will be back?" he asked his girlfriend.

Toph pondered the question for a moment. "Well, considering he's in Ba Sing Se and still traveling, I think… three, four months?"

The Watertribesman smiled and got off of the bench. "Good." He whispered as he stood behind his girlfriend. Sokka reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace, the fabric blue with a green design, with a stone in the middle as a charm, the design on it a mix of the Water Tribe symbol and the Earth Kingdom Symbol. Toph waited patiently as he begun to wrap it around his girlfriend's neck. "Beacause, will you marry me, Toph Beifong?" he whispered, knowing exactly how corny that had sounded.

Too overjoyed to comment on said corniness, tears of joy began to roll off her pale cheeks. "Yes." She said, letting him fasten it around her skinny neck.

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle_

_Our whole town came and our mamas cried_

_You said I do and I did too_

Katara had helped Toph's mother with the planning and helped pick out the dress. "You look beautiful, Toph…" She said in awe as she finished helping the earthbender into it. It was white, skinny around the torso while small ruffles jutted out from the shoulder and down to her waist, getting larger as it ran down the skirt part of the dress. She had a white and green head piece while her hair was down with a small braid down the middle back. She held her bouquet of pink roses and panda lilies.

"Geez, thanks." she deadpanned. "If only I could see myself."

Katara's eyes drooped. "Sorry… but take my word for it, you look absolutely stunning." she smiled.

Toph returned the smile. "Thanks. I bet you'll look even better for your wedding." Katara touched her new engagement necklace that Aang had presented to her just a few weeks earlier, and smiled.

"Thanks." Katara looked out the door, noting that it was almost time for her to walk down the aisle. She ran behind Toph and shoved her out the door, making the unsuspecting earthbender squeal.

Outside the doors, Toph met up with her father, who had just returned yesterday. His face has emotionless, but Toph could sense the discomfort, anger, and betrayal from within him.

Just as the music begun, Toph and Lao wrapped arms, just as they were suppose to and walked down the aisle, forgetting her father almost completely when she saw his fiancé standing at the alter, his eyes glued to her. In the audience, stood Poppy, Mai, Sokka' and Katara's Gran Gran, and at the alter was Katara and Ty Lee, the brides maids, and Aang, Zuko, and Hakoda next to Sokka. Toph wasn't quite sure what their titles were.

Toph almost tripped up the stairs as she was lost in her thought and walked up next to Sokka. Not really listening to priest's words, the two just stared at each other, or in Toph's case, in their direction. All they really heard was, "…And do you Sokka, take Miss Toph Beifong as you lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." he said, softly, but within those two words held more meaning and compassion then ten-thousand words.

"And do you Miss Toph Beifong take Sokka as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." she breathed, eager for the next part.

"Then you may kiss the bride." The couple didn't need a second thought. Toph lunged for Sokka as fast as she could earthbend, sending Sokka a little backwards, making him stumble a bit. The kiss was deep, and sparks flew as they continued. Applause sounded throughout the chapel for the newly wedded couple.

_Take me home where we met so many years before_

_We'll rock our babies on that very front porch_

_After all this time, you and I_

The two had moved into Toph's old metal bending school. She didn't need it anymore now that she had a large academy, where the students were taught by Ho Tun and Penga. Toph had occasionally shown up for a special treat for the students, but most of her time was taken up by decorating the new house and planning for the new baby they were going to have seven months from then.

Toph's pregnancy was not easy for Sokka, due to heavy mood swings, weird cravings and the fact that she threw up every morning, but it was worth it when she went into labor and brought a brand new earthbender into the world.

They would sit outside and Sokka would work on building the play set for Lin while Toph sat on the front porch and rocked her young daughter, often laughing at her husband's mess ups and the tendency for him to smash his thumb in between the hammer and the board of wood.

One night, after she had just laid Lin down for bed, she sat on the couch next to her husband.

"If I told you back when I was twelve and you were fifteen, that we would be married with a daughter, would you believe me?" she asked, smiling.

Sokka shook his head. "Nope." he answered. "But I would probably enjoy the thought." he whispered, kissing his wife.

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine_

_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine_

_In the sky, oh my my my... _

* * *

***Sigh* Wasn't that _horrible_?**_  
_

**I almost didn't add the lyrics in here, but then the story probably wouldn't make much sense, so I chose to leave them.  
**

**Plus, I hardly edited this, (like most my stories T_T) so bare with me, please.  
**

**And now it's time were I explain the story! YAY!  
**

**VERSE 1: The first moment Toph encounters our favorite Water Tribe Warrior :)  
**

**VERSE 2: Toph is 13 and Sokka is 16, it's after the war, and Sokka and Toph stay at the South Pole with Hakoda while Aang and Katara visit the Earth King, and Hakoda teases Sokka about how they're gonna end up together, much to Sokka's obliviousness.  
**

**VERSE 3: Sokka and Toph are just goofing around/practicing/playing at Toph's metalbending school while her students are out. Sokka looses of course ^-^  
**

**VERSE 4: Sokka ad Toph walk down the street of the village the school is right next too, while playing Truth or Dare. Toph has a crush on Sokka, but is afraid of falling in love, so that's why she runs. Here you can see the first real budding of Sokka's crush on Toph.  
**

**VERSE 5: It's Toph's sixteenth birthday party and they haven't seen each other in a year or two. Toph is at legal marrying age, and that' why she was freaking out thinking that Sokka was proposing to her. Here you see Toph's really girly side that Sokka brings out of her.  
**

**VERSE 6: I like to think that Poppy is more caring and thoughtful then Lao, and respects her daughter's opinion more, so I decided to show that here. I love how Poppy is all enthusiastic about the wedding, because, naturally, Toph is at legal marrying age, so she would think that he proposed instead of just asking to become boyfriend and girlfriend.  
**

**VERSE 7: Toph was strolling through the woods and came across this little clearing. Knowing that Sokka likes pretty natural scenery, she brings him here. Don't ask about the biting :)  
**

**VERSE 8: Lao found out about Sokka, and I like to think that when Toph and Sokka are just friend, he's okay with Sokka, but once he's anything more, he tells him to get out. Sokka sneaks Toph out, though of course, she tells her mom that their leaving, and they're on the run again. That's why they got into a fight.  
**

**VERSE 9: Toph is about 19-20 and Sokka is about 22-23 and he proposes. I like to think that Sokka would be really corny when it comes to these kinds of things... So yea...  
**

**VERSE 10: Their wedding day! Lao is really ticked off because he comes home from a busness trip only to find out that his only child and daughter is getting married the day after. Toph is feeling really guilty about it too... I was gonna add a scene in here where they talk about it and come into terms... but it just didn't fit. Perhaps in another fic.  
**

**VERSE 11: The lovely couple are now moved into their home, and Toph's pregnant with Lin! Whoo! I didn't like the idea that she made Ho Tun and Penga the metalbending teachers, but eh... maybe that'll just be until she gets off of maternity leave XD  
**

**And I didn't really have anything for verse 12... *shrugs* Oh well...  
**

**Tell me what you think ^-^**

**~RBH~  
**


End file.
